


do not enter (it’s written on the doorway)

by rigbymustdie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigbymustdie/pseuds/rigbymustdie
Summary: this is just an au with my friendspls don’t read thishi stinkies





	do not enter (it’s written on the doorway)

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuckersss enjoy this

3rd POV 

“mOVE-“ camielle said as she pushed rigby to the side, sitting down on the grass with the rest of the group “what the fuc-“ he looked up at her, she smiled at gave him a sarcastic thumbs up “-anyway what classes do you guys have next, i was thinking we could probably head to the tree house after we get out of here” violet smiled, playing around with the kandi on her wrist and cutting off rigby’s sentence.

“we have math i’m pretty sure” joshie sighed, picking at the grass and sitting her head on camielle’s shoulder, it was a bright day out and the outcasted teenagers sat on the grass together under the bleachers as the sun peaked through the gaps and we heard the loud yells of sweaty teenage boys playing football, it wasn’t very pleasant, you see the 90s weren’t the most accepting place for anyone really, especially being us.

“we have english im pretty sure” alex said, passing the cigarette from his mouth to rigby, “gross” kaelyn laughed at the scent of the smoke. we spoke for a while about stupid things and dumb jokes until we heard the bell ring, “tree house at 4?” momo asked the group again while dusting the rest of the grass off her leg, they all said their different variations of ‘yes’ and went on their way to different classes. 

“i’m tireddd” rigby groaned, stretching out the d on his words, as him and alex walked towards english “you’ll be fine, we need to get there before the big swarm of freshmen and football players start running to their classes” he half joked, smiling and patting the shorter boy on the head. 

“ALEX” the teacher yelled towards him, his head snapped up from his desk where he looked to be asleep, “what’s the answer” she asked him with a grin.  
“uhm..Picasso?“ he questioned with a confused look, the teacher only shook her head as the class burst into quiet giggles, alex looked nervous, as he played with the ends of his dark patterned crew neck, “Picasso was an artist” she said blankly and obvious. “well done, fag” someone yelled from the back of the class towards alex, rigby gritted his teeth and looked towards the man who said it, then giving his best friend a sad look, what did i tell you? it’s not the most accepting place and definitely not the most accepting time.

the bell started the ring and as everyone rushed out the door, rigby looked to alex, his head was down and he just looked upset, “c’mon don’t let those fuckers ruin your day, they suck” rigby whispered to alex and they both broke out in laughter.  
“teachers a bitch isn’t she?” they heard from behind them in the corridors, spinning their heads to see camielle and violet walking down to catch up with the boys in front of them, they all reached the door of the school and joshie grabbed kaelyn and violets hand, running and screaming “LETS GO FUCKERSSSS” just loud enough for some other to hear her, the rest of them laughed at the 3 girls running to get off school grounds and head towards the woods.


End file.
